


Grab Some Zeds

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [30]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Demon Hunters, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Interspecies Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Devil May Cry 5, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: V had to keep moving, but sometimes grabbing a brief respite was still a good idea.





	Grab Some Zeds

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "catch."

V was barely able to snag Griffon's talon as he leapt off of the balcony, feeling Shadow return while watching part of the small apartment collapse.  
  
"Well, talk about a dud," the demonic eagle snarked. "Too bad those Empusas busted the load-bearing walls. That bed looked really nice."  
  
The half-devil sighed, running a hand through his hair and dusting off his pants. "The next domicile, then. Preferably someplace lacking any... unwanted guests, other than the original former occupants."  
  
As luck would have it, Shadow was able to scout out a small house where V could reasonably "saw some logs in."


End file.
